A wide variety of refractory coating compositions are known in the prior art, although there have been problems associated therewith. For example, a composition known as Never (FA9) has been available for some years from LOCH Corporation. It has the following approximate composition:
______________________________________ material weight percentage of solids ______________________________________ A-12 alumina 30 lbs 53.6 chopped ceramic fiber 4 lbs 7.1 colloidal silica 22 lbs 39.3 water 8 lbs 56 lbs solids 100% ______________________________________
The FA9 was difficult to handle because it tends to fall out of suspension, and thereafter it is most difficult to resuspend. The unstable FA9 suspension tends to produce an uneven application of the coating composition which results in a coating having inferior thermal insulation properties.